Papercut
by aSullenRiot
Summary: Hermione looks back on the last two years, wondering where her time, love and good reputation went so quickly. It's new and improved; a rewrite. Those who read the first, read the rewrite; it's very different.
1. An Evening In The Prefects' Office

**Chapter One- Happy Birthday, Hernia!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Hermione Granger was staring out the window when Ginny Weasley, her best girl friend, walked in.  Ginny came behind Hermione and rubbed her shoulder fondly.**

**"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, sympathetically.**

**"I'm okay, I suppose," Hermione answered, unconvincingly.**

**"It doesn't look that way.  Do you want to talk about it?"**

**"Not especially."  Hermione paused.  "I've changed my mind.  How, Ginny?  How did I, Hermione Elise Granger, go from Bookworm Know-It-All to Skanky School Slut?"**

**"Things have a funny way of becoming better.  Trust me, this is just a short chapter of your life.  Maybe right now you can't see it, but one day you'll see that everything happens for a reason, and it all adds up to nothing in the end."  Ginny warmly smiled at her friend.  "Why don't you tell me how it all began?"**

**"It's a long story."**

**"That's alright.  It's a Saturday.  We have a while."**

**"Alright.  It all started last year, my sixth year.  I was the girl Gryffindor Prefect for the second year in a row, and Draco Malfoy was the reigning boy Prefect for Slytherin."**

**^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^**

**It was the first day of school again.  Hermione Granger arrived, like every other year, with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends.  They sat through the never-ending sorting ceremony and welcome feast, and were sent back to their dormitories.**

**There was a Prefect Meeting scheduled at nine that Hermione was to attend, and it was only eight, so she said her hellos to Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Neville, of whom she had not seen over the summer.  At 8.55, she left, with Ron, his sister, Ginny, and Colin Creevey (who were the new 5th-year Prefects,) for the meeting.**

**The four entered and Ginny and Colin sat down, while Ron and Hermione said their hellos to their old Prefect friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but were shushed when Professor Dumbledore walked in the room.**

**Dumbledore started to talk, when he was rudely interrupted by the four Slytherin Prefects who had walked in late.**

**"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daisy Fuentes and Ferguson Bailey.  Surely you realize that you are 3 minutes late?"**

**"Surely you realize that my watch has the correct time on it, and we are not late?" Draco said lightly, before sitting down.**

**"Surely you realize that all Prefects are expected to show up according to the Hogwarts times?"**

**"No, I did not, Professor."**

**"Well, 3 points off Slytherin each for the 3 minutes you were late."**

**"Yes, sir."  Draco looked defeated.**

**"I told you we should've left early!" Pansy whispered to Draco.**

**"Shut up, Pansy."**

**"Don't talk to me like that!"**

**"To continue our meeting, where were we?" Dumbledore asked, more to himself than to the Prefects.  "Oh, yes.**

"Welcome, Prefects.  Head Boy and Girl."  He nodded to the two seventh year students who sat before them.  "Robert Sledge and Cho Chang are here to make your jobs easier.  They will be the leaders of the Prefects, and they worked hard for their positions."  They all clapped, except for Draco, who seemed to have boycotted clapping for the night.  "We have elected Robert and Cho with great expectations that they will be responsible individuals.  As Heads of the student body, Robert and Cho will have to plan balls, if we have them," Draco snickered, Hermione rolled her eyes, "feasts, special privileges and Hogsmeade trips."  He turned to them.  "You have earned your ways into these titles with your skill, responsibility and leadership involving Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you will be required to obtain those things while holding the title, or else the title will, in fact, be taken away from you and passed down to the next worthy Prefect of Sixth Year.  The same goes to the Prefects.  Any questions?"

**"Yes, Professor."  Hermione raised her hand.  "When will we be receiving a list of Prefect meetings and our hall-guarding schedules?"**

**"That is a very valid question, Miss Granger.  One I was going to save until the end.  Your schedules will be waiting for you on the desk in the Prefect Office.  For those who don't know where that is, it's on the fifth floor corridor, and it has the Hogwarts crest on it, the word 'Prefect,' and will require a password."**

**"Which is?" Pansy asked, in her snotty voice.**

**"If you would kindly stop interrupting me, I shall tell you that it is 'Fizzing Whizbees.'  You are all here to protect our school and make good choices as fifth, sixth and seventh year students.  I would advise not to tell anyone the passwords to anything that does not concern them, or you will be punished severely."**

**"If caught in the act," Draco muttered under his breath to Pansy.**

**"Believe me, you'll be caught," Dumbledore said sharply.  Pansy, who was tearing from Draco's oh-so-witty joke, burst into cackles of joy at Dumbledore's response to the words he wasn't supposed to hear.**

**Draco easily shut her up with a malicious stare, and Pansy didn't even smile for the rest of the meeting.**

**About five minutes later, when the three words, "You may disperse," left Dumbledore's mouth, Hermione stood up with Ron, Ginny and Colin and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**On their way up the stairs, Ron insisted that Hermione come with him to the kitchens before retiring for the night, and when Ginny asked if she could come too, Ron said no, stating that he didn't want Colin coming.**

**So, Ron and Hermione were walking along towards the kitchen when Ron spoke.**

**"So, your birthday's tomorrow.  What should I get you?"**

**"Oh, you don't have to get me anything.  I'll be far too busy to celebrate.  We start tomorrow."**

**"Oh, come on.  There's always time to celebrate.  Do you want... er... a toy for Crookshanks?"**

**"That's fine."**

**"Oh, come on.  Help me out here.  A new quill?  Some parchment?"**

**That reminded her.  "Oh God.  I didn't get any new quills!  How could I be so stupid?!  Would you please get me quills?"**

**"Sure!  Quills... nice, cheap and practical."**

**"Yes, I suppose," Hermione chuckled.**

**They reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, and Ron tickled the banana, and they went inside and immediately the house elves flooded the room.**

**"Mr. Ron Weasel!  Miss Hernia Granger!" they yelled, in delight.  "Come, come!"**

**The house elves led Hermione and Ron to the back room.  The same back room where Harry, Ron and Hermione found Winky sobbing in their fourth year.  Except now, the room was decorated with banners that said 'Happy Birthday Hermione!' and had a table with two chairs in the middle.  Ron led Hermione, who looked astounded, to the table.  She sat down and took in her surroundings.**

**The room was lit by a warm fire with a red, velvet couch in front of it; their table was in back of the couch, with a velvety red tablecloth on it with tea and cookies waiting; the lighting was pretty dim, the only lights being the moon through the one window, and the fire; and the window had two comfy looking chairs in front of it.**

**Although her face most certainly showed the shock she was in, the only thing she was thinking was, "How did he plan this?"**

**"Oh, Ron!  This is so sweet!"**

**"Yeah, it was bugger trying to explain to the house elves that your name was Hermione, instead of Hernia."**

**She laughed, and for the first time, she was calm and relaxed on her first day of school.**

**"So when did you do all this?" she asked.**

**"When you were saying your hellos I ran down here and I'll admit, the house elves did a lot of the work, and only because Harry was with me and Dobby went crazy.**

**"That's nice of you to credit them."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Mmm.  Crumpets!  I love Hogwarts crumpets!"  She took a bite.  "I've forgotten how good these were!"**

**Ron didn't say anything, just stared at her.**

**Hermione looked up, perplexed and feeling she had something on her face.  She tried wiping the crumbs off, but there weren't any there.  "What's wrong with my face?  Is there something on it?"**

**"Oh no.  It's just... you look... beautiful.  Truly beautiful."**

**Hermione was awfully glad that the fire was so dim, otherwise he'd have seen her blush.**

**"Erm... thanks.  Not so bad yourself."  She took another bite of her crumpet, and bit down.  There was something hard in it.  Her tooth hurt.  She spit out the unidentified object and saw it was a ring.**

**"Whoa... whoa whoa.  Wait.  You're not proposing to me, are you?  I mean, I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but --"**

**"No!  It's just a birthday gift.  Hermione, come sit with me."  He led Hermione to the chairs near the window.  It was a rather cloudy night, with hardly any stars, but the moon still shimmered in Hermione's eyes, and Ron felt brave enough to say it.  "Hermione... I have a confession to make.  I love you.  You're the most wittiest, most charming, most smartest girl I know, and I've liked you since about first year.  I tried not to like you, especially in fourth year with Krum, but I still felt the same.  It's always been you."**

**Hermione couldn't take it all in.  She knew something had to be up.  First of all, they were on a date for the first time without Harry.  Secondly, the whole dim lighting gave a lot away, and thirdly, the ring gave a clue.  But, after all that, she wasn't expecting this.  She didn't even know if she loved him back.  She didn't know what to say.**

**They sat there, staring at each other, for a minute or so, and Hermione, unsure about it, did the one thing she could think of.**

**She leaned forward, grabbed Ron's face in her hands and kissed him.  It was like no kiss she had experienced before.  The chemistry from her lips to his just melted them together into bliss.  She felt like the only place she had ever been happy was in Ron's presence, and she couldn't remember anytime else.  She wasn't sure about her feelings before, but now, she felt as if she could fly.  She suddenly wished that ring was an engagement ring because she felt ready to give herself to Ron, to pledge her devoted love to the boy she had a crush on for six years.  The kiss was everything she could have thought it to be and more.**

**And when their lips parted and Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes, Ron was obviously feeling the same way, because his eyes had yet to open as well.  When they did, he stared deep into her eyes, and smiled.**

**Hermione felt like she was finally the boss.  She could pretty much control Ron's life now by making the right or wrong moves.  So, being the grand, old boss she was, she decided on an educated decision.**

**She was going to rock Ron Weasley's world.**

**She stood up from her chair, and finally turned the night around on Ron.  She led HIM to the couch, where, sitting comfortably side by side, they got, pardon my French, freaky.**

**It started when Hermione kissed him again, over and over, each kiss feeling more and more intimate, when, of course, it moved further.**

**Hermione started by moving up Ron's jaw line with soft kisses, until she reached right below his ear.  She then moved down to his neck, where she kissed and licked and pretty much sucked a few hickeys into.  With each kiss, Ron let a little moan escape, until Hermione finally spoke up and said, "You know, you can be a gentleman.  I don't want to do all the work."**

**Ron then went into action.  He unfastened and took off his school robes, and loosened his tie, and then did the same to Hermione.  Hermione unbuttoned Ron's shirt and got it off him, while he did the same to her.**

**He was just about to unfasten her bra, when she spoke.**

**"Wait!  No, we can't do this.  I mean, I'm only fifteen.  Well, sixteen in a couple hours.  But still, I can't."**

**Ron seemed to have come to his senses as well.  "Yes, we're much too young, even more inexperienced.  Not that being inexperienced matters."**

**Hermione nodded.  She lay down so her head was on top of Ron's stomach and his back was against the arm of the couch.  She kissed his stomach and lay her head down and closed her eyes.**

**"I love you, too, Ronald Weasley."**

**He patted her hair and grabbed his school robes from the floor.  Using his robes as a blanket for her, Ron and Hermione slept half-naked together on the couch.**

**^^^^^^^^END FLASHBACK^^^^^^^^**

**"Wow, that sounds really romantic.  For a second there, I thought you were going to explain to me all the details about sex with my brother."  Ginny shuddered, exaggeratively.**

**"No, we never went all the way."**

**"Alright, that helps me get by the night with out losing my treacle fudge.  So what happened next?"**

**"Well, there's still plenty to go, so get comfortable."  Hermione moved over to her bed.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**A/N- Well, for those who read the other version of this story will be shocked.  It's a lot different now, but next chapter will seem a lot more familiar.  And all you Hr/D shippers (like myself) don't leave too quickly, now.**

**Love, Sully, Atty, or Whatever.******


	2. In The Tower of Love

**A/N~ When I do ---this thing--- it means that those are the character's mind.  Their thoughts, if you will.**

**Ch. 2- Late Nights in the Prefects' Office**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**"Okay, so I'm comfortable.  Keep going," Ginny anticipated.**

**Hermione could see that Ginny truly wanted to hear the whole story, and she couldn't blame her.  Hermione had put angst, jealousy, lust and pure happiness into the past two years and had made her life into a soap opera.  So, sympathizing with the curiosity in Ginny that she herself held, and knowing the awful feeling one gets when something is held back from them, Hermione continued her story.**

**^^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^^**

**Hermione was starving.  She headed towards supper at six, and immediately indulged herself with steak and kidney pie, steamed leeks, and bread pudding.  In fact, she ate so quickly that she was full within ten minutes.  Figuring it was anticipation and first-day back nerves, she told Harry and Ron she was going to get her Prefect schedules, and that she'd get Ron's and Ginny's schedules for them too.**

**She raced up to the Prefect Office, of course she knew where it was, and swung open the door (well, it was more like pulled really hard... those doors are really heavy!)**

**The Prefect office was rather oddly furnished.  Hermione guessed that the house elves just took the slightly damaged furniture from around the school to make it look like they bought furniture for the room.  Around the huge fireplace was a big red couch, that you could find a replica of in the Gryffindor Common Room; a couple high-backed, leather green chairs with mysterious, brown stains on them; you could find a blue window seat near the only window, and the chair at the long, yet battered, desk had yellow cushioning.  Everything else was the obvious browns and blacks, besides the fire.**

**Hermione ran to that raggedy old desk, where a messy stack of papers sat waiting for her to tear through and look at her own.  When she did find her's (of course it was at the bottom), she quickly looked at the times and dates and immediately found out when her next meeting was.**

**"Friday at 9.  Friday at 9," she repeated to herself.**

**Just as she was going to turn to leave, she remembered to get Ron's and Ginny's.  She looked through the pile, twice, but couldn't find it.  Confused, she figured Ginny got Ron's and herself's.  Hermione turned to leave, but was caught with an unpleasant sight.  Sitting in one of the high-backed green chairs (the one where the brown stain isn't on the seat) was none other than Draco Malfoy.**

**"Fancy meeting you here, Granger," he said, in his lazy drawl.**

**"Charmed, I'm sure."  She tried to leave, but a blond-haired, rat-faced sixth year Slytherin stepped in her way.  "Let me leave!"**

**---Goodness, he'll never leave me alone!  He's so obnoxious... bastardly... attractive....  Attractive?!  Why did you say that?!  Oh Merlin, Granger!  Hermione!  Hermione, damn it!  What's gotten into you, mind?!---**

**"Now, wait just a minute.  I believe you're looking for something."**

**"I can't think of anything.  Let me go!"**

**"Nothing?"  He held up her two friends' schedules.**

**"Hey!  Those are mine!"**

**"No they're not."**

**"They belong to my friends."**

**"So they're not yours," he replied slyly.**

**"Shut up and give them to me.  You've had your fun."  Hermione was getting mad.**

**"Yeah... I don't think I'm going to.  You're not being polite."  Hermione made a snatch for them.  "Eh, eh, eh... that doesn't look polite to me!"**

**"Please give me my friends' papers, dimfuck."**

**"Alright, if you're going to be that way, then fine.  I'll just sit here on top of them.  I'm not going to move."**

**---Alright, so he wants to play that game, does he?---  Hermione quickly took out her wand and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa."**

**Draco was lifted out of his seat to across the room, leaving Hermione to pick up the papers and leave before Draco could make it across the room to stop her.**

**She grabbed them and reached for the door handle, stopped, and turned around.**

**"Come on, you didn't expect me to reach for them did you, when I could just as easily use FIRST-YEAR magic?"**

**"Aromohola!" Draco called.**

**---Damn it.---**

**"I believe that's a seventh year locking charm."  He smirked, and said another spell: "Expelliarmus.  Expelliarmus."  Both Hermione's wand and the papers flew out of her hands into Draco's.  "That we learned in our second year, don't you remember?  Seems that Know-It-All Granger isn't half as clever as we thought she was."**

**Now THAT was an insult.  "For your information, Malfoy, I knew the countercharm in first year."**

**"Sure you did.  But you don't have your wand, do you?"**

**---Shiiiit.---**

**"Damn it, Malfoy.  What do you want?"**

**He lifted his eyebrows.  "Don't ask things you don't want the answer to."**

**Hermione was disgusted.  DISGUSTED.  "Malfoy!  That's despicable!  We're 16!  I have a boyfriend!  And you know, there's that whole little detail that is ME HATING YOUR SLIMY RAT-FACED SELF!"**

**"Hey, hey, hey.  Calm down there, Mudblood.  I don't want to have sex with you.  Although, you would be decent for a bit, having pureblood in you.  Bet the Weasel would appreciate it, really."  Hermione wanted to slap him so hard that not only would the coolness be gone from his voice, but he would never have the motor skills to talk again!  "I just want a little kiss."**

**"You're monstrous."**

**"Hey, don't compliment me yet.  You have yet to see it."**

**"Oh, shut up and give me my fucking wand."**

**"Just one kiss."**

**"No!"  Hermione made her way towards the 6 foot-something boy and reached upwards for her wand and the papers.  His mouth caught hers somewhere along the way, and forced a hurtful kiss upon her lips.  Hermione was shocked.  Her eyes open, she stared a hole through the boy whose lips forced hers so much pain.  But there was something about his kiss that put her at home.  She couldn't quite grasp it, so she shut her eyes.  Several long seconds later, she realized what she was doing and pushed him away.  He put on his smug smirk.**

**"Look at you.  You look so smug, so proud of yourself.  You think you're funny, do you?"  She grabbed her wand back, along with the papers.  "You have nothing to be proud about!"  In barely more than a whisper, she muttered, "I hate you.  Your lips are poison."**

**"It seemed to me that you enjoyed the kiss."**

**"Don't talk to me about enjoyment, you... you evil ferret!"**

**"Is that the best you can do?  Evil ferret?  Well, I hate you as well, Mudblood."**

**"Hairboy."**

**"Schoolgirl."**

**"Sex addict."**

**"Hey!  That's a disease, virgin."**

**"I'd rather be a virgin than have sex with you, rich kid."**

**"That hurt.  You want me."**

**"I want you?  You're the one who's popping out of his pants."**

**"So?"**

**"So?  Are you as turned on as I am?" Hermione had to admit, he was pretty attractive.**

**"More."**

**They stepped closer to each other than either, before tonight, would've wished.  They once more kissed in a beyond passionate embrace, then quickly broke apart.**

**"This is bad," said Hermione.**

**"I know."  For the first time in his life, he finally agreed with her on something.**

**"Really bad."**

**"More than bad."**

**"Oh Merlin, why does it feel so good then?"  She gathered her things.  "I have to go."**

**They stepped apart, then, as if they couldn't bear being apart for more than two seconds, clung back together again.  Their lips met, and for the first time, Hermione didn't sense any menacing or force in his kiss.  And as if they moved with one brain, Hermione and Draco broke apart again, at the same time.**

**"We shouldn't," Hermione pointed out.**

**"We REALLY shouldn't," said Draco, accordingly.**

**"I really have to go," Hermione said.  "Ron will be up here soon.  Looking for me.  See you... in Potions tomorrow."**

**"See you."**

**They left, one after the other.  One to the cold, dark dungeons.  One to the warm, cozy tower.  Both lost in thought and confusion.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**The next day was more awkward than either of them would ever had imagined.**

**The first class of both of their days was Potions.**

**Potions, led by empty and angry Professor Snape, was held in the slimiest and largest dungeon in the castle.  All around the dungeon was supply racks, where Snape kept his jars of pickled various animal parts, his sliced insects, and his containers after containers of magical herbs and flowers.  The whole room, from the desks, to the walls, to the ceiling and floor, was gray and there were no windows, so it was dimly  lit by cauldron fires, wall torches, and candles on each students' and Snape's desk.**

**The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins had Double Potions together on Thursdays, so that left two hours of the same 20ish people in the class.**

**When Hermione arrived to the dungeons, hand in hand with Ron, and next to Harry, she had no idea what she was in for.**

**"Oh goody," said the monotonous voice of Professor Snape.  "Granger and Weasley are an item now.  Guess I'll just have to further your seats from each other.  Potter, you go and sit back there, next to Bulstrode.  I know you two get along so well," he said sarcastically.  "Weasley, why don't you go sit... next to Miss Parkinson in the corner there, and Granger.  Go sit next to Mr. Malfoy.  I'm sure you'll work well together."**

**Hermione looked to Draco, who smirked back.  She, Ron and Harry had been split up to three separate corners of the room, while Malfoy and his two Chub Buds sat almost on top of each other, with Hermione in the middle.**

**"Oi, Granger.  Fancy meeting you here."  Draco chuckled to himself for making that brilliant connection to the night before.**

**"Oh, shut it, Hairboy."**

**"Attention, class.  It's the start of another year and no rules have changed, so let's just get on and start.  Oh yes, look to the person sharing your table."  Hermione looked to Draco, and Draco to Hermione.  "This will be your new lab partner, so get used to it."  Snape smirked down at Hermione.  "This should be fun."**

**Hermione looked back at Harry, who had a nervous smile on his face and was looking at Millicent Bulstrode with subtle terror.  Then, she looked to Ron, who was looking back at her with a sympathetic look on his face.  She did nothing but return the look.  Ron was paired up with Draco's ex-girlfriend.**

**When Hermione turned around, she saw a small piece of paper on her table.  She opened it up while Snape was passing out an announcement, and read:**

**"Looks like our exes are paired up.  And look at us.  Together again.  We're going to have to put on a show to pull off this whole 'I hate you' thing.  Write back."**

**Oh boy.  Draco seemed to have the impression that Hermione had broken up with Ron for him.  For HIM.  ---Please,--- Hermione thought.  She showed no mercy for his feelings in her reply.**

**"Our exes?  I have no ex but this exclamation mark!  And just because we kissed doesn't mean I don't hate you.  Those were moments of madness.  Shear madness."**

**There.  That seemed perky, cruel, and smooth.  Draco picked it up, read it, and while Hermione was listening to Snape's explanation of the announcement, wrote back.**

**"You mean you're still with the douche bag?  Don't worry, I hate you too.  I just... didn't expect this."**

**Oh no!  She broke his heart!  She felt horrible. She wrote back yet again:**

**"Oh, I'm sorry.  Please let me explain.  Meet me in the library study room 16 at 9.oo tonight."**

**His eyes lit up.  He quickly wrote back.**

**"Alright.  See you then, Mudblood."**

**One more response then she was good to go.**

**"Still hate you.  Just feel bad for you."**

**That was good.  She survived the rest of the period and even pretended to be arguing with him once or twice.  Well, not pretended so much as made a scene out of it.**

**When Potions ended, Hermione reunited with Harry and Ron, and they quickly complained about their lab partners.**

**"Millicent has hated me since second year!  Remember when she tried to choke you, Hermione?"**

**"Yes, I can recall."**

**"Pansy Parkinson is such an annoying little pratty slut," Ron said, grabbing Hermione hand and holding it in his.**

**"Yeah, she'd shag anyone.  She DID date Malfoy last year, though, so I'm not surprised."**

**"Yeah," Ron continued.  "So how do you like your new lab partner?" Ron asked, knowingly.**

**"Oh, he's gorgeous.  I'm thinking of leaving my old boyfriend for him tomorrow night."**

**They all shared a laugh, while Hermione wished it partly wasn't true.**

**^^^^^^END FLASHBACK^^^^^^**

**"Wow.  So karma caught up with you, did it?  Forced to sit with Malfoy every day," Ginny said, incredulously.**

**"Oh, well.  It wasn't all that bad.  Not bad at all, really."**

**"So I have one quick question: Who kisses better, my brother or Malfoy?"**

**"Do I have to answer that?"**

**"No," said Ginny.  She didn't really expect an answer anyway.**

**They sat there for a moment, in an awkward sort of silence, before Hermione spoke up.  "Draco.  Definitely Draco."**

**Ginny giggled, and Hermione readjusted her seat on the bed so she was lying down.  Soon, Ginny lay down next to her, so their heads were next to one another, but Ginny was facing down and Hermione was facing up.**

**"So keep going, what happened next?"**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**A/N- Wow, I love the changes I've made to this story.  I've definitely grown as a writer since, and a lot more creative with the plot turns.  And I personally love Ginny being there, inside of Hermione just remembering this by herself.  What do you think?  Review!**

**Disclaimer- I own naught but the plot.**

**-Sully or Atty or Whatever.**


	3. We need to talk

Chapter Three- "We need to talk." 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**"Okay, so after that Potions class, I had one more class with the Slytherins that day.  Care of Magical Creatures."**

**^^^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^^^**

Hermione was exhausted after her first day back, but it wasn't through yet.  She had one class left, but fortunately Hagrid was the teacher, and he'd be easy on them on their first day back.

**Care of Magical Creatures was an odd class.  For one thing, it wasn't in a classroom.  It was taken near Hagrid's hut next to the Forbidden Forest.  With the tree walls that no one dared going into, the class paid close attention.  Another thing was the professor.  To Hermione, Ron and Harry, Hagrid wasn't a professor.  He was their friend, and that made it easier to learn there.  And not only was Hagrid their friend, but he was also half-giant!  Who could've ever thought of an actual magical creature (or half of one, I suppose, without the mess) to teach the Magical Creatures class?**

**The class was split between houses, and it just so happened that Draco and his friends were also in this course.**

**They spent most of the class watching over Invisiflies, until Draco put one down Ron's robes.**

**Ron quickly got rid of the fly, but not before he took his robes off.  (He had pants on, don't worry.  And a shirt!)  He reached down to his robes and pulled out his wand, calling, "Tempurium Magoocho!"**

**Malfoy fell to the ground and quickly started growing bullhorns, hooves and a tail.**

**"You turned him into a cow, Ron?" Hagrid yelled.  And it was no fun hearing Hagrid yell.  He was a big man with a booming voice, yelling or not yelling.  "Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing.  Why must I send a student there every class?"**

**Harry could do nothing to stop his tears, he was laughing so hard.  That seemed to be all the Gryffindor's responses.  Besides Hermione.  Hermione giggled on the outside, but sincerely hoped that Draco would be okay on the inside.**

**All the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in their class were laughing as well, but mostly it was Gryffindors who needed a bathroom break.  Finally, one of their own had gone against the rules and finally had done what everyone had wanted to do from day one: hex Malfoy.  And to imagine, it was Ron Weasley and a really advanced Transfiguration curse!**

**All the Slytherins looked ready to kill.  Pansy primarily looked like she could pull out her wand and Cruciatus Ron on the spot. **

**Hagrid was still yelling.  "Ron, I'm sorry, but that'll be 20 points off of Gryffindor.  And 4 detentions with me."**

**  
All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stopped laughing, and were replaced by the Slytherins.  Sure, one of their own went down, but all of the others suffered.**

**Hermione was torn.  Sure, she was happy that Ron finally stuck up for himself, but she couldn't help but smile on the inside when he was punished.**

**When the class was over, she left with Ron and Harry, who seemed very fed up.**

**"It was only a little hex!  I didn't deserve all that!"**

**"Only a little hex, Ron?  That was seventh year transfiguration!  It was anything BUT a little hex," Hermione pointed out.**

**Ron stared.  "Oh, so you're saying I should've let them get away with what he did to me?!"**

**"No!  I definitely think he deserved what you had coming... it's just.  You could've done it AFTER class."**

**"Oh.  Well... still!  I was provoked!"**

**"Yes, Ron, we know.  But really!  A cow?!"**

**"Hermione!  Whose side are you on?!"  Amidst this, Harry was saying nothing, but standing in between them.  "Really, Hermione.  Ever since we got together, all I've been seeing is stuff that made me suspicious."**

**"Like what?"  Hermione kept her cool, but her palms were getting really sweaty with anxiety.**

**"Like, you rushed your meal than didn't come back with our schedules until at least an hour had passed."**

**"One thing.  ONE thing.  You have no idea what I was doing."  Hermione had no idea what she was going to tell Ron.**

**"Oh?  Then what WERE you doing?" Ron yelled with rage.**

**"For your information, Ronald Weasley...."  She needed something good.  She sneezed and stalled time.  "I was in the Owlery, writing a letter to Sophie about you!"  Sophie was her best Muggle friend at home, who thought she was away at a fancy boarding school.  Hermione wrote letters to Sophie every once in a while, when something exciting happens, and sends them to her mom, who would Muggle post them to Sophie's house.**

**Ron looked down.  "Oh.  I... er... have to stop in the library before supper.  I'll catch up to you two later."  He left, quickly.**

**Harry finally spoke.  "Don't you want to go with him?"**

**"No, I think he needs a little 'alone' time."**

**"Oh.  So what were you really doing yesterday?  He may be gullible, but I know a sneeze-stall when I see one," Harry said.**

**"Oh, Harry.  Would you absolutely hate me if I said I couldn't tell you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well then.  Hate me.  I'm sorry, I'll tell you someday.  Someday soon."**

**"Alright."**

**They reached the castle, and stepped into the Entrance Hall, and made their way into the Great Hall for supper.  It was 7.oo, and Hermione was wondering whether or not she was still going to meet Draco that night.  She ate rather quickly, and retired to the common room to do some homework.**

**The Gryffindor Common Room always made Hermione feel at home.  It's warm fires and torches made the room very light indeed, and added a nice, homey touch.  The color red was everywhere, from the large, high-backed chairs in front of the fireplace, to the carpets on the floors, and there were banners everywhere that said things like, "Go Go Gryffindors!" and "Gryffindors for the Cup!" to celebrate the Quidditch team.  There were huge tables to do all your homework on, which made Hermione the happiest.  That is where she went and started her work.**

**She was about ten minutes into her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, when she heard a tap at the window.  There were a few other people in the Common Room when she looked up, so a short, blonde second year with pigtails went and opened it.**

**Hermione was shocked when the valiant eagle owl landed in front of her and perched its leg out.**

**"Sorry, I have no food to offer you," she said to it, as she took the parchment from his leg.  She unfolded the parchment, while the bird flew back out the window, and read:**

**"Dear Hermione,**

**      Although I am still in the hospital wing, my hooves have turned back into feet, and I will still be meeting you in the library study room 16, at 9.oo.  However, I may still have horns.  Beware (to be turned on.)**

**                Love, Draco."**

**'Love, Draco?'  Since when did her worst enemy show affection?  Since when was he called 'Draco?'  MALFOY!  MALFOY!**

**Hermione, though shocked at her message, continued on with her homework as if nothing had happened.**

**At 9.oo, however, she was still doing her homework.**

**Ginny came down and sat next to Hermione.  "You almost done with your homework?  It's 9.oo, you should think about going to bed soon."**

**"No, I need to finish -- Bloody Hell!  It's 9.oo?!  I have to go!  Would you mind clearing this up for me?"  Hermione raced out of the common room without waiting for Ginny to respond.**

**^^^^^^^END FLASHBACK^^^^^^^**

**"Ohhh, so that's what that was all about?  You're lucky I'm such an understanding person!"**

**"Yeah, yeah.  So I was running out of Gryffindor Tower, when I reach the Fat Lady.  I was just about to climb out, when --"**

**^^^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^^^**

**"Ron!  Hello there!"**

**"Hey, Hermione, listen.  I'm really sorry about jumping to conclusions."**

**"That's okay, Ron.  Listen, I gotta run."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**Again, Hermione couldn't think of an excuse, so instead she just kissed him.  With tongue.  What?  She was in a hurry!  And left.**

**She didn't look back, but Ron did yell to her, "Be a good girl!"  She didn't like how that sounded.  He was her boyfriend, not her father.  Why would he say that?!**

**She continued running, reached the library room within minutes, and opened the door.**

**"You're late."  Draco was sitting in a chair, at the table, peering at her over his book.  He was dressed in his school pants, shirt, sweater vest and tie, though the tie was rather loose.  His hair was messy looking, under the bowler hat he wore.  Beside him, on the table, sat a familiar looking silverish glob of air.**

**"That's an invisibility cloak!"**

**"Bet you haven't seen one of these before, huh?" he said, smirking.**

**"Actually, yes.  Harry has had one since first year."  It was Hermione's turn to smirk.  She got to him.**

**"Oh, that hurt.  So what did you call me here for tonight?"**

**"Oh, well, let's see.  Where should I begin?  Erm... just because we kissed... doesn't mean I'm going to leave Ron for you."**

**"Oh, is that all?  I thought it was something important."**

**"That's not all!"  He seemed to think this was a joke or something!  "Actually, it is.  But you're taking it very lightly."**

**"Well, why should you have to break up with your boyfriend just because we kissed.  Never mind that it was the greatest kiss either of us have ever experienced, or that we both know we felt something a lot more than hatred in that kiss.  Never mind that we kissed three times."**

**"Hey!  Speak for yourself!  I kissed Ron just the night before and I felt all of those things!  Your kiss was just another old kiss to me... maybe that's just how all my kisses feel like."**

**"Then why'd you kiss me again?"**

**"I don't know.  I don't know!"  She didn't know.  "Hormones!  Yes!  Hormones!  And the thrill that was behind the kisses!  Think about it -- if anyone would've found us kissing yesterday, so much shit would have happened, so much controversy.  It was a rush."**

**He didn't say anything.**

**"It was a rush!  Say it!  It was a rush!"**

**Still, his mouth stayed closed.**

**"IT WAS A RUSH, DAMN IT!  TELL ME IT WAS A GOD DAMNED RUSH!"  Was she going insane?  It sure felt that way.  Ron and she get together after years of foreboding, they experience the best kiss they ever have had, and the next night she finds herself in the embrace of her boyfriend's arch enemy, his family's nemesis, sucking his face off and thinking that she'd never felt the way she felt before.  She broke down.  Luckily, the room was so cramped that the chair for the table was right near the door, and she slumped down on the weak, wooden thing.**

**Draco was soon over to her side of the table.  He slumped down and picked her up and sat himself down against the wall, on the floor, and placed her in his lap.  She nuzzled into him, right in the spot between his ear and his shoulder, her tears wetting her shirt, and sobbed.**

**"It's okay, it's okay," Draco reassured her, rubbing her back.  "We'll get things sorted out.  Hell, we don't even have to sort things out.  We can still keep this going without you having to lose your relationship with WeaselBoy."**

**"You mean... you want me to lie to Ron?" she asked, perplexed.**

**"Not lie, per say.  You won't be lying unless he asks you about it.  And what kind of boyfriend asks their girl about that?"**

**Hermione sat there, in the boy that dared to suggest to her to cheat on her boyfriend's arms.  Sure, Hermione thought it evil that Draco was asking her to do something so serious for him at such a vulnerable time, but Hermione thought about it, and decided she wanted this.  She wanted to be bad.  Maybe she was supposed to be more than the good girl.**

**After hesitating for a moment, Hermione kissed Draco again.  The heat and the moisture between the two of them was way too much to give up.  She needed Draco.  She needed Ron, too.  She needed neither of them to be hurt.  She parted lips with Draco, and said, "Alright."**

**She kissed him again, this time more quickly and lustily.  She got to the good stuff right away.  As soon as their lips met, Hermione had Draco's mouth open, and slipped her tongue inside.  When frenching started to bore her, she unloosened his tie and slipped it over his head, while he nibbled on her neck.**

**She took off his sweater vest, and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a pale and toned (but not too muscly -- sure he had been Quidditch training, but he wasn't taking steroids) stomach.  What Draco had for muscles, however, he used to take off Hermione's sweater vest and unbutton her shirt, revealing a plain, white bra over her humble breasts.  Her skin was a pale tan, and when Draco pressed his body against hers on the cold floor, the only heat he could feel was from her stomach, which hadn't been through Quidditch training sessions, and was kind of questionable.**

**Hermione trailed kisses over his chest and downward, while Draco wrestled with her bra clasp.  Hermione came back up his stomach and chest, and took off his hat.**

**"Whoa!  What are we doing?!"  The sight of Draco's cow horns made Hermione think of Ron, and regain her senses.  She picked up her shirt, and her sweater vest, and put them back on.  "Erm... Malfoy?"**

**"Yes, Granger?" said Draco, while putting his shirt back on as well.**

**"Do you think you could walk me back up to Gryffindor Tower?"**

**"I think it's a little too late to be a gentlemen now, Sweetie Pie."**

**"No, it's just that...  it's past curfew, and I'll be caught roaming the halls, and I'm a Prefect, and, well.  You know how it is."**

**"Sure."**

**"Thanks."  She stood up, then reached a hand down to him.  He grabbed it, and she pulled him up.**

**"Thanks, Granger."**

**"My pleasure, Malfoy."**

**Draco went to get his invisibility cloak, and threw it over Hermione and himself.  They left, quietly but quickly, and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.**

**When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco whispered, "Goodbye, then.  See you tomorrow in Potions.  And the Prefect meeting."  He kissed her, and she climbed out from under the cloak.**

**"Bye."  She whispered the password to the Fat Lady very softly (so Draco wouldn't hear it), and climbed through the hole.**

**When she stepped into the common room, she saw Ron, Harry and Ginny sitting near the fireplace.  Her stuff was cleared from the table, and she immediately went over and thanked Ginny.**

**"Thanks so much, Ginny.  I have this Arithmancy test tomorrow and I had to do extra credit in the Restricted Section before 9.3o."  Hermione was getting better at this excuse thing every day.**

**"But it's 1o.oo," Ron said.**

**"Yeah."  Okay, so she wasn't getting better at it.  "Well, then I got hungry.  I snuck down to the kitchens and got some éclairs."**

**"Oh.  Well."  Ron didn't look very satisfied.  "Why didn't you bring me back one?"  Unsatisfied, disappointed.  Eh, same thing.**

**"Sorry.  Well, I'm exhausted.  I'm going to go to bed now," Hermione said.  She went around the chair and kissed Ron, said goodnight to Harry and Ginny, and went upstairs.**

**"I'm going to go to sleep too," said Ron.  He followed Hermione up the stairs, then grabbed her hand before she got into her room.  "We need to talk."**

**Hermione looked into his eyes, and prayed she wouldn't have to lie to him about Draco.  This was going to be a long night.**

**^^^^^^^END FLASHBACK^^^^^^^**

**"Wow.  So you talked it all out, right?"  Ginny asked.  "I mean, you didn't lie to his face, did you?"**

**"Well.  I had to.  I couldn't hurt him."  She looked down.  "I still can't believe what I've done to him."**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**A/N- Well, that was fun, huh?  I don't really have much to say about this chapter.  I hope you liked it.  Aren't you glad you gave PPC a second chance?  Well, goodbye.  Please review!**

**LGstar, Sully, Atty.  Whatever.**


End file.
